A variety of conventional systems are available for delivering and manipulating video. In some instances, personal video recorders or digital video recorders store video and audio to allow user playback and/or manipulation of the video. A user may fast forward, rewind, skip forward, and/or play video back at varying speeds. In other instances, video discs may hold video for playback and/or manipulation on video disc players. Video disc players may similarly allow a user to fast forward, rewind, skip forward, and/or play video back at varying speeds. Computing systems may also hold video in memory that allows playback and manipulation of the video.
Although a variety of video delivery and manipulation mechanisms are available, the ability to embed media in video is limited. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for embedding media in video for user playback and manipulation.